


Confessing to Father Sebastian

by Sinistretoile



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Spanking, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Priest Kink, Rough Sex, School Uniforms, Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sebastian's girlfriend's birthday and he decides to bring his costume home from his latest role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessing to Father Sebastian

My phone had been going off all day with notifications of birthday messages on my social media accounts, text messages and phone calls that I couldn’t always answer. I shouldered the door open with groceries in both arms. Sebastian had given me a list of things to pick up. He was going to attempt to fix me sushi for me birthday. This could be entertaining.  
I turned music on as soon as my arms were empty, humming as I put the groceries away. I skipped into the bedroom. Seb had told me I had a little surprise laid out on the bed. There were roses fanned out on my pillow and a new school girl outfit, complete with new white knee highs and a high heeled Mary Janes.  
I clapped with delight and stripped. My phone rang from the nightstand. The picture of us together making goofy faces flashed on the screen. I snatched it up.  
“Hey baby.”  
“Hey you, did you get your surprise yet?”  
“I’m changing into it now.”  
He sucked in a breath, no doubt picturing me naked. “Great…don’t put panties on though. And put your hair in a high ponytail.”  
I giggled. “Ok. When will you be home?”  
“In about twenty minutes.”  
“I can’t wait.”  
“Love you, baby.”  
“Love you too.”  
` Even though he hadn’t said to, I left my bra off as well. I couldn’t think of what he was up to. Professor and student wasn’t a new game to us. I soon got my answer when he opened the door. “Oh Sebby!” I jumped up and down, clapping and ran across the room.  
His grin nearly floored me. “I sweet talked wardrobe. I take it you like it?” He held out his arms and turned in a circle. The black slacks hugged his muscular thighs and toned ass. The black jacket opened up over the black shirt.  
“Oh I love it. I didn’t think you’d do it.” I jumped up and down again, grinning like my face would split. Seb knew about my priest kink. And I'd been begging him to bring the costume home since he'd taken this role as a young priest.  
He tugged on the white collar at his throat. “Anything for you, baby.” He pulled me into his arms. The tip of his nose nuzzled mine, brushing his lip back and forth across mine. "Have you been a naughty girl?"  
"Oh yes, Father...I've been a bad, bad...bad girl." I trailed my hands down his center as I spoke, cupping his semi-hard cock on my last word.  
"Confession, little one. You must confess your sins to me."  
"Yes, Father."  
Sebastian jerked me up into his arms. I wrapped me legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders as he carried me to the table. Our mouths met in a passionate kiss. He sat me down with a thump. He placed his hands on my knees and slammed them open as wide as they'd go.  
"Now, little one." Seb pulled a chair out with his foot. He flipped the sides of his jacket open as he sat down in a flourish. "You will confess your sins while I eat your pussy." I bit my bottom lip as I looked down at him. He scooted the chair closer then pulled me to the edge of the table. "If you stop confessing, I stop eating." I nodded. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes, Father." I leaned back on my hands on the table. His eyes watched me as he trailed open mouthed kisses up my thigh. His palms skimmed up the knee highs. He hovered her over my cunt. His hot breath tickled and made me squirm. "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned." He leaned in and blew softly over my labia. The hood my clit retracted on reflex. "This is my first confession."  
"Unburden your heart, child."  
I swallowed. "I've been a very bad girl. I don't know where to start." The flat of his tongue passed over my clit. "Oh my..."  
"Perhaps you should go down the list...shall we start with something simple? Say sloth?"  
"Yes, Father. I...I skipped the gym all week last week because Shark Week was on." Sebastian tsked. His tongue started in, licking me from hole to clit. I felt like he was the kitten and I was a bowl of milk. "I laid on the couch and ate ice cream while we watched shark documentaries then fucked on the couch."  
Sebastian hummed. "How about gluttony?"  
My mouth dropped open as he pointed his tongue to prod my clit. "I drink to excess...a lot." He pushed his face deeper, licking and sucking on my clit. "I give myself a bellyache when my amazing boyfriend buys me good chocolate...or good sushi."  
I laid back on the table, slipping my fingers into his hair. "Wrath...my fiery redhead...."  
I panted, licking my lips as I tried to think. He pulled his mouth away and I whimpered. "I have road rage. I scream at other drivers and flip them off and call them horrible, horrible things." Sebastian wrapped an arm around my leg and pulled me closer. He used to fingers to hold my labia open. "When we fight, I throw things and slam doors." He grinned against me. I laughed, breathlessly. "He gives a great hatefuck."  
"What a wonderful boyfriend." I cried out, his two fingers opening me up. He twisted his wrist to pet my sweet spot. He practically purred. "Envy, child."  
I whimpered, rocking my hips against his fingers and his tongue. "I wish I had a Jaguar like the lady two floors down."  
Sebastian clicked his tongue. "I guess that's good enough...Pride."  
He didn't want for me to answer. His tongue began that thing he did that always made me cum. I moaned louder and longer. "Oh god, yes Father! I'm prideful. I know I'm beautiful. I'm proud of my work and my home and my car even though it's not a Jaguar. And my boyfriend." My words were stuttered and breathy.  
"Greed, little one. Tell me how greedy you are."  
"I...I can't think of greed."  
Seb scraped his teeth against my labia. "You hog all the covers."  
I laughed. "So you'll cuddle me."  
"Fair enough...how about the hot water?"  
I laughed again. "Alright, alright, I'm greedy with the hot water."  
Sebastian leveled me with a look that made my clit twitch. "Last sin...lust, child. And I know you are lustful." His tongue resumed it's torture.  
"Oh, oh god...yes...yes, I am a lustful creature." His fingers worked faster. He sucked my clit, flicking it with his tongue. I whined, so close to cumming.  
"Lust, baby. Tell me or I stop. And you're right there...I can feel it." He pet his fingers over my sweet spot. My hips trembled. He was right. I was right there.  
"I think about fucking Sebastian all the time. In bed, on the floor, in the shower, in the kitchen, on the couch, in the elevator, in a cab...everywhere." He moaned against me, licking me more. "I want him inside, hot and hard, fucking me like his whore. In my pussy. And my ass. And my mouth. Ooooooooooh god, do I love him in my mouth."  
He pulled his fingers out and wrapped his arm around my leg, holding me against him. I fucked his tongue, groaning wantonly between my words. I panted. 'Oh god' became a chorus from my lips as he brought me off. I pulled on his arm, bowing my body as I screamed. I fell back onto the table, breathing heavily.  
"What a good girl, you are." He licked his lips and wiped his glistening chin. He pulled me up to sit. "For your penance, you must pray for forgiveness, my child."  
"Yes, Father." He held my chin in the palm of his hand and kissed me. I tasted myself on his tongue, salty and tangy. His hands kneaded my breasts.  
"You must kneel." I slid off the table and to my knees. "Careful of the new stockings, little one."  
"Yes, Father."  
I watched as he unbuckled his belt. The leather made a hiss as he pulled the belt free of the loops. "Hands together." I brought my hands together like I was about to pray. He wound the belt around my wrists and buckled it. I bit my bottom lip in anticipation as he slowly popped the button of his slackers and lowered the zipper. Fuck me, I loved that sound. It pinged through me, twisting new need in me.  
Seb reached into the pants and his boxers. I reached for his cock with my bound hands. "Ah, ah, ah...your mouth only." He stroked it right in front of my face. I opened my mouth obediently, sticking my tongue out past my lips. He teased the head of his cock against my cheek. My mouth opened a bit more as he teased it ever so lightly over my bottom lip. He stroked my other cheek with the head. "Let us pray." I opened my mouth more to accept him. He glided over my bottom lip and tongue. My tongue curved around his shaft and my lips made a perfect 'O' as he stroked in and out of my mouth.  
I rested my bound hands on the floor to keep myself steady as he bobbed on his cock. His hips rocked back and forth, pulling out to the tip then gliding in further and further each time. I hollowed my cheeks, twirling my tongue.  
"Ah god." He reached down and held my chin. His eyes were half-lidded and dark. His mouth hung open as he panted. I sucked him harder as he picked up his pace. "Yes, my child, yes." He scraped his nails along my scalp and grabbed hold of my ponytail, twisting it around his hand. I moaned against him. My ass bobbed up and down, sending a cool breeze against my wet cunt. He grit his teeth, growling low in his throat. He held my head still as he fucked my mouth. He groaned and I felt the hot burst of cum against my tongue. I swallowed as much as I could before he pulled out slowly, trailing cum and saliva down my chin.  
He left me kneeling while he disappeared into the kitchen. My darling lover who I adore emerged from the kitchen with shot glasses. "Happy birthday, baby." I made the whiskey face he helped me pour the shot into my mouth. He set the shot glasses on the chair then leaned over and kissed me. He tasted like plum brandy.  
"I love you."  
He grinned, pulling my bottom lip out between his lips. "I love you, too." He helped me up then walked me back to the table. His lips moved to my throat, kissing and biting. "Bend over. It's time for the birthday girl to get her spankings." I danced in a half circle then bent over the table, flipping up my skirt to bare my ass.  
He smacked then smoothed, alternating from cheek to cheek. The warm and sting suffused through me. My moans grew louder and louder. By the time he finished, my ass danced back and forth. He leaned down and open mouth kissed each of my cheeks, scraping teeth on the hot reddened skin. He leaned over me, pressing his body against mine.  
"Happy birthday, baby." He nipped my shoulder. He stood up and urged me to roll over. I did and he pulled me back to the edge. I sat up, propping myself up on my hands. One hand wrapped around the back of my neck, his forehead pressed to mine. His free hand positioned his fully hard cock at my entrance.  
We both moaned as he slid inside me down to the base. My mouth opened. He kissed me, plunging his tongue into my mouth. We tasted of each other and whiskey and brandy. Our kiss broke but our breath mingled, pant for pant, moan for moan. The legs of the table scraped against the floor with each thrust. I wrapped my legs around him, bracing my feet on his ass. I wanted to wrap my arms around him to feel his back move with each thrust but that would have changed the angle and made him slip out.  
Instead, I pulled him down on top of me as I lay back. He buried his face in my neck. He slipped a hand between us to rub my clit. My breath caught. I spread my legs more and tightened them around him. He moved my hands above my head and held them down with one hand. The sound he made through his nose as he clenched his jaw and rode me hard pinged through me. His balls slapped against my ass.  
My orgasm swept through by surprise. I cried out, my hands forming claws in the air. He kissed me, his open mouth resting against mine. He made a sound almost like a wounded animal then froze, groaning out his release.  
Sebastian lay against me, panting. I licked my lips and swallowed. "So...do you -have- to give the costume back?" He laughed from deep in his belly and shook his head.


End file.
